Once Trusted
by Lea
Summary: Scully drops off some files for Mulder, and she finds herself helpless to what he wants for her.


  
Title: Once Trusted  
  
Author: Lea  
  
Rating: R- rape, some violence   
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Scully, Krycek (Though, I'd *love* to own Krycek...ooh...) or any other person in this story since I didn't happen to invent any new characters. Which is odd. But the ones that *are* in the story belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and the FOX network.  
  
Feedback: kitchensink7@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Scully walked down the empty basement hall of the J. Edgar Hoover building. She never really liked being down there at night. It just sort of got to her.   
  
  
  
She walked into Mulder's office and set the file she was dropping off on his desk. She really didn't think anything of the noise behind her. It was probably just the janitor mopping the basement floors.  
  
  
Then she heard a voice. "Scully!"  
  
  
She flipped around. It was Mulder. "Oh, god, Mulder, you scared me. I was just dropping off this file. I thought you went home awhile ago."  
  
  
He shook his head. "Nah, I'd rather stay here than go home to that nasty empty apartment."  
  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. At least there are people here."  
  
  
"Yeah, just me and the fish."  
  
  
Scully giggled, something she didn't do often. "I don't even have fish. You are so lucky, Mulder."  
  
  
He smiled and stepped forward a bit. "Yeah, I am lucky."  
  
  
Scully stepped back. Something wasn't right with Mulder. Just they way he said that...it wasn't right. "Mulder, is something wrong?"  
  
  
He smiled eerily. "Nope, Scully. Things couldn't be better. You know how it goes...lonely guy, lonely girl. Nice big desk..."  
  
  
Scully automatically caught were he was going with this. "Mulder, you know I have a gun, and you know that I will use it on you. I've done it before."  
  
  
"I know you'll use it on me. Which is why I took the liberty of removing the bullets from it. Scully, tonight you're mine." He walked right over to her and began to remove her clothes.  
  
  
Scully felt helpless. She hated feeling this way, and despite her sudden fear of Mulder, she was angry. She began to fight him. She hit him, and he just laughed.   
  
  
"Scully, my dear, there is nothing you can do to stop me. I know what I want, and I know you can give it to me." He pushed the items on the desk away. They crashed onto the floor. Scully prayed that someone, anyone, would hear this and come and save her. She lost all her pride and strength. She just wanted to be rescued.  
  
  
Mulder held her down on the desk. He removed his pants as she fought him. "Dammit Scully, you make this so hard! I can't get these damn pants off while you struggle."  
  
  
"Then let me go."   
  
  
"Ah, ah, ah...I don't think so Scully. You are mine tonight. Is that clear, baby?"  
  
  
"Mulder, what is wrong with you? You want to get laid? Go get a hooker. You don't need this!"  
  
  
"You don't realize something. I want you. I want it to be your body under mine. I want your naked flesh touching mine."  
  
  
Scully stopped struggling. She still didn't want Mulder inside of her body, but she felt, almost sorry for him.  
  
  
"This is great," Mulder said, finally getting his pants off. "Pretty soon, Scully, I'll be a part of you, and you'll be a part of me."  
  
  
"Don't you realize? I don't want that. I want you to get some help. Mulder, this isn't you!"  
  
  
He pulled his boxers off. "This is me, Scully. That's the point. The real me...wants you. Wants us to be together. The real me, loves you."  
  
  
Scully looked at him. "If you love me, you'd get off of me. Let me get my clothes on, and let me go."  
  
  
"That's just it! If I let you go now, you won't see how good I am, and you won't want to be with me."  
  
  
"Mulder, if you go through with this, I really won't want to be with you. Then you will have no chance. Not at all."  
  
  
He thought about this. He took about two minutes and just thought. Then he took his penis and stuck into Scully.  
  
  
"Mulder, no!! Stop!"  
  
  
He moved his hands all over her body as he moved in and out. Scully screamed, wept and spat on him as he did this to her. He kissed her neck and breasts. He moaned as the orgasm overtook him.  
  
  
Just then the door swung open. There was a gunshot. Mulder fell off of the desk, screaming in pain. Scully sat up and looked toward the door.  
  
  
Krycek stood there, gun in hand. As soon as he realized that Mulder was down he ran to Scully, dropping his gun to the floor.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
  
Tears streamed down her face and she shook. She took one look at him, and began to cry harder. Krycek sat on the desk and held her as she wept. He felt tempted to touch her. Feel the entirety of her body, but knew she had gone through enough of that in one night.  
  
  
She held onto him for dear life. Like Mulder was going to come up out of nowhere and try to get her again.  
  
  
  
She looked up at him. "Thank you. Oh, thank you." She said, carefully, Almost afraid that he would try to rape her also.  
  
  
"Don't worry, Scully," He said, rubbing her bare back, "it's going to be okay. Don't worry." He took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He kissed her hair, and just held her, until someone came, from hearing the gunshot.  
  
  
He grabbed her clothes and handed them to her. "Here, you'll need these." He said with a smile.  
  
  
She smiled at him. "Next time I see you, you'll be my enemy again, won't you?"  
  
  
"Yes. I'm sure I will be. But if you could just remember this, and think about it...maybe I'll come back...a friend."  
  
  
"I hope you do." She said.  
  
  
Krycek walked out of the room, between all of the rushing people.  
  
  
Scully just stood there, amazed. Then she realized that Krycek's jacket was still wrapped around her.  
  
  
  
End   



End file.
